I Can Do The Time, If It's With You
by ToriCarter
Summary: Hinamori Amu is sentenced to seven years in jail for something she didn't do. Prison is just as bad as they say it is, but what happens when Amu meets a certain Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a mysterious top criminal that everyone seems afraid of? AMUTO also Kutau and Rimahiko pairings on the side
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 1

She needed to be calm. She needed to be calm.

Amu looked down. She could hear her family sobbing in the background as they awaited the judge to make a final statement. Amu was slightly shaking, and she hoped her family wouldn't notice. She didn't want them to know that she was scared. She didn't want them to know that she hadn't had anything to do with the death of Robert Burton.

The judge, the jury, everybody knew she didn't kill the man. But they _thought _that she helped the person who did.

Final the judge cleared his throat and the whole courtroom went silent.

"Hinamori Amu," he started. Amu looked up at him. "You have been found guilty by the jury and are hereby sentenced to seven years in the federal penitentiary. " He struck his gavel. "You're lucky you're only eighteen, Hinamori."

Amu heard her mother scream in anguish and her sister start to sob. _I need to make it look like it doesn't matter, _Amu thought. _That I'll be fine. _Amu squeezed her eyes shut. _Who am I kidding? I'm not fine! This isn't fine! I'm going to jail! _She looked over at her parents just as the guards were taking her away.

"Amu!" her mother cried. "I l-love you!"

Amu looked down, not wanting her mother to see her cry. _I love you, too, Mom, _she thought.

She was pushed onto a bus after changing into an orange jumpsuit. She looked down and realized that that was a perfect time to start to cry. Two guards sat with her on the bus, each one with a loaded rifle.

They reached the prison after a couple of hours. Amu had no idea what the name was. She just knew she didn't want to go in it.

A guard stood behind her and poked her with the tip of the rifle. "Out, Hinamori."

Amu stood up and silently exited the bus, aware of the rifle pressing into her back.

From outside the gate, she was surprised to see men _and _women in the courtyards.

The guards took her inside the prison.

"You're going to meet the warden. Then, you're going to be put in your cell room, got that? You'll have a schedule for meals, outdoor time, and cell time," one guard hastily explained.

"Um… Sir?" Amu said softly.

"What, Hinamori?" the second guard demanded.

"W-why are there men and women here? Aren't jails just—"

The guards laughed. "Well lucky you, Hinamori. You're going to a mixed prison!"

They took her up a few flights of stairs until they reached a large polished office.

A middle aged man with short blond hair sat in a leather arm chair behind a large desk.

"Ms. Hinamori, I presume?" the man said.

A guard pushed Amu into the room and the man stood up from his chair and smiled at her.

"You've been very notty, Ms. Hinamori," he said.

"So I heard," Amu said softly.

"How old are you Hinamori?"

"Eighteen."

The man nodded. "Same age as my son. I'm the warden, Hinamori. I'm Warden Hotori. It's says in your file your sentenced to, what… seven years?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well you're lucky you're only eighteen. A case like yours would've caused anyone twenty one and older at least twenty years."

"I'm aware, Sir."

"Well, Ms. Hinamori, if you behave yourself, you might just get out a few years early for good behavior, understand?"

Amu nodded.

"Take her to cell block two, cell room thirty-seven B," the warden instructed the guards.

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison.

"You're going to have a roommate, Hinamori. Her name is Hoshina Utau." He laughed. "You're lucky you don't have _her _sentence."

Amu swallowed hard before being hastily led to cell block two.

Amu noticed that no one was in the cell rooms at the time. _They must be outside, _she thought.

The guards threw her in a room. Amu stumbled into it.

"This is your cell. Everyone's outside. Get settled and we'll lead you out."

Amu nodded, placing the extra jumpsuit on her bed and following the guards outside.

'Outside' meant a large open space that was surrounded by an electrified face. There was a basket hoop and benches. A handful of prisoners were playing basketball, others were doing weights, and the rest were either working out or simply talking.

Amu couldn't help feeling scared. It seemed like everybody there had large biceps and nasty attitudes. And Amu? She was small, scared, and small.

"What _you _looking at?" one woman snapped at her, as she lifted a large weight.

Amu looked down and tried to control her breathing.

"Have fun," the guards snickered, before leaving her alone. With the prisoners.

The woman that snapped at her smiled mischievously and moved towards her. "Look here. A newbie."

A few other prisoners came towards her, smiling slyly and snickering.

"H-hello," Amu said, trying to keep her cool and sound confident. It wasn't working.

"'H-hello,'" one man mocked her. The others laughed.

"We got ourselves a softie!" the woman announced. The others cheered and the woman grabbed Amu's collar and shook her. "I just _love _pounding the newbies!"

The woman punched Amu in her gut and Amu fell to the ground, coughing and trying to breath.

The other prisoners watched in amusement.

"What's wrong? Haven't you learned how to fight?" the woman spat with a wide smile. "Well to hell Princess!"

The woman kicked Amu in her side and Amu cried out in pain. She rolled into a ball and prayed that it would be over soon. She felt the pain in her side and on here gut. Her head was throbbing from hitting the cold pavement.

"Come on, Princess! What are you afraid of? Getting your hands dirty?!" the woman yelled, kicking Amu again.

Amu yelped again and felt the tears run down her cheek. She covered her face. She didn't want to give that woman the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Fight back, bitch!" the woman yelled.

But Amu didn't feel the next kick. She just heard gasps. Amu slowly opened her eyes to see the woman being flipped and falling next to Amu hard on her back.

"That's enough," a voice said.

"You fucking—" the woman spat out.

"Shut up," the voice said again. Amu closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands again.

She felt someone approach her and kneel next to her. Then she felt a hand gently being placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Amu slowly moved her hands and opened her eyes to see a young man with midnight blue hair and dazzling blue eyes looking back at her.

Amu slowly nodded before fainting.

Amu awoke on a hard mattress. She realized she was in her cell room and it was pitch black. The cell door was locked and she heard rustling from above her. She looked up, and after her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized it was a bunk bed.

"Hello?" she said in the dark.

"Shut up," the person said above her.

"Are you Hoshina-san?"

"Yes, now shut up! Damn! I'm trying to sleep!"

Amu was silent for a while before she asked her roommate another question. "What happened?"

"What? After you fainted like a little girl? You were taken back to your cell, idiot! Now go to sleep!"

"Who was that woman?"

"Damn, I got the most talkative roommate in the whole effing prison! That was Gigi, okay? Shut. Up. And. Go. To. Sleep."

"And… that boy?"

Amu heard her roommate stop moving before she jumped out of the bed. It was hard to tell what she looked like in the dark, but she could see gleaming blue eyes.

"That was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _Nobody _messes with him. Stay away from him, Hinamori, if you know what's good for you."

"But… he seemed… nice…"

Utau lowered her face close to Amu's. "Do you want to know what he did to get here?"

Amu swallowed her.

"Exactly. Let's just say, he's lucky he didn't get a death sentence."

Utau hopped back in bed and Amu stared at the wall, finally staying silent like Utau wanted.

Amu woke up with a pillow being smacked onto her face.

"What the-!" Amu exclaimed.

"Get up. Breakfast," Utau said coolly. It was light, so Amu could see what Utau looked like, and she had to admit, Utau was very beautiful, even if she was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She had long blonde hair that was put up in two pony tails and bangs that fell across her eyes. "Let's go, Hinamori."

Amu followed Utau to the cafeteria where Utau sat down at a table with two others. One was small and blonde, but she looked fierce. That one was sitting on the second's lap. The second person had light blue hair that was cut short. It looked as if it was cut with a knife…

"Hinamori, meet Rima and Nagihiko," Utau said. She sat down next to them. Rima and Nagihiko nodded at her in acknowledgement of her being there before going back to kissing each other.

Amu stared at the slop the lunch people gave her for breakfast. Amu wrinkled her nose. "What is this stuff?"

"Who knows," Nagihiko, the blue haired boy, replied. "But at least it's not poison."

"As far as you know," Rima, the blonde, said in a cool voice. Nagi laughed.

"I guess you would know," Nagi said with a smile.

Amu looked at them in confusion.

"Rima is an expert with poisons," Nagi said with an innocent smile.

"You better be careful, Hinamori," Rima said in a voice that made Amu's spine tingle. "I could poison your food right now and you'd die a slow painful death."

There was silence at the table before Rima went back to kissing Nagi.

Amu looked at her food nervously, wondering if she should eat it or not. She slowly started eating, and somewhat wished it had been poisoned so she could've been saved from tasting the disgusting slop.

"Let's go outside," Nagi said, taking Rima's hand once they were finished with their 'breakfast.' Amu followed the group outside to some benches that was near the basketball court.

"Hey, Utau," Rima said, tugging on her sleeve as they sat down. "There's Kukai."

Rima pointed over to a boy who was dunking the ball into the hoop. His orange jumpsuit was zipped down to his waist and his white shirt was off and he had light orange/brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled as he scored for his team and high fived some other players.

Kukai looked towards their direction and waved. Utau blushed and smiled.

"He's really good!" Amu said as Kukai was passed the ball and he shot another basket.

Utau whipped her head towards Amu. "Back off of Kukai, got that?!"

Amu's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry—!" Utau gave her a glare and walked over to Kukai who was taking a sip of water. Amu watched as Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She heard Utau laugh softly.

"Don't worry about it," Nagi said with a smile. "Utau's just being protective."

Amu's face grew bright red. "I had no idea they were together!"

Nagihiko smiled at her. "In prison, nothing's official."

Rima glared at him.

Nagi laughed. "I'm just kidding Mashiro."

Rima pointed towards the court. "Look."

Amu and Nagihiko followed her gaze and Amu's mouth opened slightly. It was _him. _

He was smirking as he walked onto the court and stole the ball from another player. With cat like agility, he moved his way in between players, before scoring for the other team. He passed the ball to a slightly surprised Kukai before walking off the court.

Amu watched as he lay down on a bench and closed his eyes.

"Ikuto really is something, huh?" Nagi said.

Amu just stared. Suddenly, Ikuto's eyes snapped open and he looked in their direction. Instantly, his eyes locked with Amu's and Amu felt herself have trouble breathing. Her face started turning red and she saw him smirk and wave. Amu whipped her head in a different direction so he wouldn't see her red face. When she hesitantly looked back towards him, he was in his original position, lying on the bench. But Amu could tell something was different even from the other side of the court yard. She blushed. He was _smiling. _


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'M PRETTY LAZY O_O I have no ownership of Shugo Chara whatsoever BUT please review!

Amu: Why am I in jail? I'd never go to jail!

Me: Shut up, I'm trying to begin!)

Chapter 2

Amu could feel her heart beat quicken as he stood up and walked towards her from the other side of the yard. _Oh, God! _she thought.

"You're on your own, Amu," Nagi said with a smile.

"W-what-?!" Amu exclaimed.

Rima pulled him away and Amu realized that she was on her own.

Amu watched as Ikuto smirked and walked towards her. _Dammit, dammit! _she thought. _What if he got in here for raping someone?! I don't want to get raped! Oh my God! What if he's a pervert! Oh my God! Wow… he's… really hot though… _

Amu shook her head and closed her eyes. Maybe if he thought she wasn't paying attention to him, he wouldn't bother her!

"What's wrong? Are you trying to hide from someone?"

Amu's eyes snapped open and she jumped in surprise. She turned to see a smirking Ikuto behind her.

"Hi there," he said with a smile. "I think your hiding skills need some work, Sweetheart." He put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "I don't think I've officially introduced myself. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You are?"

"Hinamori."

"Hinamori what?" Ikuto leaned closer to her. She blushed and looked away.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto put caressed her face with his hand, making Amu look at him in surprise, her face bright red. He leaned in. "Nice to meet you, _Amu." _

She boldly pushed him away, making many faces turn towards them. Amu steadied her breath. Where was that outer character she always used with her family?

"Show some respect!" Amu snapped, although her face was still bright red. "And leave me alone!"

His smirk started to scare her and suddenly, Amu found herself lying on the ground with Ikuto hovering over her.

"H-how-?!" she started but he put a long finger over her lips. He moved his face closer to hers so that their noses were only inches apart.

"You've got quite a tongue, Amu," he said with a sly smile.

Amu burned red. "I-I—"

He moved his lips to her right ear. "If you were any other one of these prisoners you would be wishing that you never made it this far _alive._" Amu's eyes widened and she shivered. Then he laughed and got up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"W-wha—"

"I may be a top criminal, but I'm not going to hurt you, _Amu." _

Amu looked at him. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He looked at her. Amu steadied herself. "And why not?! You think that I'm not tough enough?"

Ikuto laughed. "Even though that's true, that's not the reason."

"Oh really, then what is?!" Amu demanded.

He smirked. "It's because I _like _you."

Amu blinked. "W-wha-?" But by that time, Ikuto had already walked away.

Rima and Nagi walked over to her.

"Wow," Rima said. "I can't believe he didn't kill you."

Amu was still staring at Ikuto as he crossed the yard. She then looked back at Rima. "You… thought he was going to kill me?"

Nagi laughed. "Well, of course. I mean, he's _Tsukiyomi Ikuto." _

Amu's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "You don't mean… Ikuto killed someone, right?"

Nagi glanced around and he lowered his voice. "No one knows for certain why he was sentenced here, but there are rumors."

Rima nodded. "Some say he found out that his girlfriend had cheated on him for two years, so he killed the boy she was cheating on him with, and the boy's parents and siblings."

Nagi grinned. "Others say one day he just snapped and went psycho, killing everyone in sight."

Utau walked over to them. Amu noticed Kukai was still playing basketball. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The reason why Ikuto was sent to this jail."

Utau shrugged. "That's a dumb topic to talk about. He never told anybody and no one is tough enough to ask him." Utau's eyes narrowed in slight frustration. "The only thing we know is that he's a bad ass that was sent here for something really bad."

Amu rubbed her head and sat down on the bench. The others sat beside her.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Stop being idiots and leave the subject alone. I'm sick of this prison."

Amu looked at the older girl. "Why are you here?"

Utau glared at her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was sent here for drug dealing."

Amu blinked. "W-why-?"

Utau rolled her eyes again, obviously annoyed with Amu. "Money, of course. Anyway, my times almost up here and then I'm done with this hell."

Rima looked at Amu. "Aren't you going to ask me why _I'm _here?"

"Sorry…," Amu said. "Uh, why are you here?"

Rima closed her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you."

Nagi laughed softly. "Rima's here because she poisoned her parents."

Amu's eyes widened. That… was worse than Utau's…

Rima punched Nagi's shoulder. "Damn you." She looked at Amu. "What? Is there a problem with me poisoning my parents?"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, there kind of is!"

Rima shrugged. "They asked for it. My parents weren't parents at all. They ignored me, neglected me… When they were about to put me in a foster home, I poisoned their coffee. It took less than a minute for them to die." Rima nodded, concluding her story.

Nagi smiled. "I'm here because I helped in a robbery."

Amu glanced over at the basketball court. "Why's Kukai here?"

Utau looked at the ground. "It wasn't his fault…"

"Huh?"

"It wasn't his fault!" she snapped.

Nagi patted Utau on the back. "What Utau's _trying _to say is that Kukai was sent here because he took the blame for a best friend. He shouldn't even be here."

Utau stood up. "That's enough catching up for me. I'm going back to my cell." She then narrowed her eyes at Amu. "And dammit if you so much as wake me up I'm going to _kill you." _

Amu nodded quickly. Utau walked away and back inside.

That's when Kukai came over to them. Amu thought that Kukai was pretty cute, but not in _that _kind of way…. How sweet… he took the fall for a friend…

Kukai smiled at her. "Hi, I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Hinamori Amu," Amu said with a shy smile.

Kukai shook her hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you! I'm Souma Kukai. I see you've already met the other delinquents?"

Amu held back a laugh. "Yeah."

"What did you mean by that, Souma?" Rima asked coolly.

Kukai laughed nervously. "Sorry, Mashiro." He wiped off his sweat with a raggedy looking towel. "Utau go in already?"

Nagi nodded. "Yeah. I think she's taking a nap."

Kukai smiled. "This early?"

Nagihiko smirked. "I heard she had a talkative roommate."

Amu blushed and Kukai laughed. Amu smiled. She could tell why Utau liked Kukai so much. Amu glanced back over across the courtyard and back at Kukai. Then her eyes widened and she looked back across the yard.

He was gone.

Disappeared.

Not there.

"You looking for someone?" asked Kukai.

"Tsukiyomi could've killed her today," Rima informed him.

Kukai looked a little surprised. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Yeah… he played a little ball. What do you mean he tried to kill Hinamori?"

"He confronted her. I wouldn't know why."

Amu wasn't sure if she should be insulted by that statement or…?

"I feel bad for the guy," Kukai said. Amu looked at him instantly.

"Why?" Amu asked.

Kukai sighed. "He's pretty much a loner around here. He's so intimidating that no one is tough enough to actually get to know him. Sure, he has some followers, but still… plus, I heard he's been in and out of this place and this sentence may even be for life. He's in his early twenties. He ruined his whole life by whatever the hell he did."

Amu frowned. She felt bad for Ikuto… She just couldn't understand why he could act so kindly towards her, and yet intimidate criminals. Sure, he intimidated her… and he was mysterious… but he didn't come across to her as the type of guy who would kill people…

Kukai shook his head. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"How many more years do you have?"

Kukai smiled. "Four, but I've been told I could get out early for good behavior."

Rima shrugged. "There's nothing for me to go back to. My family both hates me and is scared of me and I'm pretty sure my apartment was knocked down."

"Well, Rima-chan, you can come live with me," Nagi said with a smile.

Rima shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Kukai grinned at Amu. "What about you? What are you going to do after you get out of this dump?"

Amu sighed. "I… Well, I hope I can continue with my college education, but who knows now… I do have a criminal record."

Someone chuckled behind them. They all turned in shock to see Ikuto. He was simply walking by, on his way back to inside, but they hadn't noticed him at all. Ikuto smirked at Amu, their eyes locking, even if it was only for a second. Amu's heart skipped a beat.

Rima looked at Amu strangely. Then she shook her head.

Amu blinked. "What?"

Rima whispered something to Nagihiko. Nagi frowned. "Oh, that's not good…"

Amu stared at them in fear. "What?!"

Kukai sighed. "You're not thinking of Lulu, are you?"

Rima and Nagi nodded in unison.

"Who's Lulu?" Amu asked.

Rima held onto Nagi's arm. "It was about a year ago. Tsukiyomi started looking at this new girl, Lulu, funny. It was obvious he was interested in her. She was very beautiful, of course. Anyway, Tsukiyomi started hanging around her for a while . That's when Lulu started acting funny. She kept on looking over her shoulder whenever she walked somewhere, she was always nervous and paranoid. Then she disappeared."

Amu's eyes were wide and she was very pale.

Rima continued. "Lulu was found a few weeks later. Dead."

"What… happened?"

Rima shook her head. "No one knows. There are rumors, however, and each and every one has something to do with Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The guards then blew their whistles signaling for all the prisoners to head back inside. Nagi wrapped his arm around Rima's shoulder, Kukai tossed the basketball to the side, and Amu walked slowly. What if… Ikuto killed that girl…? What if… Ikuto… was going to kill… her next?

(A/N: I'm going to try and update more often See ya soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu wasn't adjusting well to prison. Her cell was small and she soon realized that she was claustrophobic. Not to mention, the lack of freedom was seriously affecting her.

She missed her family, even her annoying little sister, Ami. Amu wouldn't even mind hearing Ami sing. And _that _was saying something. She missed going out to the park and watching the people go by. Amu would always try and guess the life stories of the people, wondering what made them smile the way they did, or why they were with the other people they were with.

Even with the company of Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi, she still felt so alone. Many of the prisoners seemed to hate her, and she didn't understand why. Ikuto hadn't talked to her for a while, a week to be exact, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. What the others had said scared her.

Did Ikuto want to kill her?

She decided it would be best if she stayed away from him. However, since he didn't seem interested in her anymore, it wasn't difficult to avoid him.

The only person she could really talk to was Kukai. Utau, on the other hand, made sure she never had any time to talk to Kukai. Amu couldn't blame Utau, of course, but she still wished she could have some alone time with Kukai. Over the week, she had learned that he was someone who would listen to her and not judge her.

Not that she had much of a chance to open up to him… yet. Even though Utau was very protective of her boyfriend, Amu could tell that Kukai would be the best of friends.

The time she had spent in jail had felt like a lifetime. How was she going to stay for her sentence? Even if she got off early for good behavior, it would still be a long time in prison.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu!"

Amu's eyes opened. She had been trying to get some sleep. Maybe if she just slept most of the time, it would go by faster. That was her initial thought anyway. Amu had encountered problems with said idea each night as the nightmares of Robert's death haunted her.

Amu sat up from the uncomfortable mattress known as her 'bed.' "Rima? What are you doing here?"

"Me? Why are you in bed?" Rima rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear the whistle? The warden is calling all of us out into the yard." The short blonde put her hands on her hips. "You owe me for getting you. Utau told me to leave you here, but I decided that I shall make you indebted to me."

Amu sighed and stood up, zipping up her jumpsuit over her white undershirt. "Thank you."

Rima nodded and turned around, leaving Amu alone in the cold cell once again.

Why did the warden want them all outside?

As she walked out into the yard, she saw some of the officers lining up all of the women on one side and the men on the other. Amu was placed in between two unfamiliar faces. To her left was a lanky, greasy woman who was missing countless teeth and had a continuous twitch in her eye. On Amu's right was a short, buff middle aged woman with a scar running down her cheek. The woman grunted and spit, the saliva hitting the pavement only inches from Amu's foot.

Gross.

Amu looked around for her friends. If they were considered her friends, anyway.

Utau was at the end of the line in front of her and Rima was standing a few heads back. On the other side of the yard, Amu spotted Kukai in front. He was standing straight with a blank expression on his face. Nagihiko was in the same line, but at the other end. She couldn't spot Ikuto and guessed that he was behind someone towards the back.

Warden Hotori walked out of the building and into the middle of the yard, passing by a few benches. Amu hadn't noticed how large the warden was before. The man stood high above many of the tallest men and was packed with muscles.

A rifle was strapped to his back and a pistol hung from his belt.

The warden looked at all of the prisoners.

"I'm ashamed to look at you," he said after the long silence. "Ashamed to think of the horrible deeds you have all committed." He smiled. "But that's why you are here, isn't it? To think about your disgraces. To realize that all rule breaking has consequences."

A few of the guards murmured their agreements and nodded. It was obvious they all looked up to him.

"My son, Hotori Tadase, is visiting me from college. I hope that you all behave in front of him. Anyone who doesn't…" Warden Hotori patted his pistol, "will face very severe consequences. If anyone touches, threatens, or even talks rudely to him will be under a heap load of shit.

"He arrives tomorrow and will be staying for a few days to see how I run the place. Got it? Good."

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the lines of men on the other side of the yard.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked out of the formation towards the warden, causing the guards to jump and fumble with their guns, aiming at him.

Warden Hotori narrowed his eyes. Amu could tell that he had already had enough trouble with Ikuto. "Get back in line, Tsukiyomi."

"I was getting bored, Warden. You know how I love excitement," Ikuto responded. "Hearing you talk about your son is about the dullest thing I've ever heard." He continued to walk, not paying any attention to the armed guards.

Warden Hotori gritted his teeth. "Get. Back. In. Line. _Now."_

Ikuto stretched. "Or what? Are you going to shoot me? Go ahead."

"You don't deserve such a quick death, bastard."

"Speaking of bastards, your son sure sounds like one." Amu's eyes widened. _Why was he saying those awful things?!_

Before she could stop herself, she shouted, "What are you doing, Ikuto?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" There were gasps throughout the yard, from both the men and women.

Even Ikuto himself was surprised, according to the raised eyebrows on his face. Slowly, his expression turned into a deep smirk as he looked at her.

Amu felt her face turn bright red as every single person in that yard turned to look at her. She saw Utau shake her head. Amu looked down and closed her eyes. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, _she thought.

"Step forward," the warden instructed in his deep voice. "Now."

The women made an aisle for her as she slowly walked forward.

Warden Hotori looked down at her. "Hinamori Amu… Speaking out of term. Interesting…"

Amu felt sweat trickle down her face. "Please, Sir… I apologize. I didn't mean to—"

"Don't let it happen again. Speaking out of term is a very big form of disrespect around here, and although none of you deserve an ounce of respect, I am the warden and you all _must _respect me. Is that clear?" His voice didn't shake once. He was straight to the point and had a single, determined tone.

Amu tried to find her voice. She tried to steady it, tried to find that outer character she used throughout elementary, middle, and high school. However, her shaking heart had other ideas and caused her voice to sound like a frightened mouse. Which she was. "Y-yes… Sir…"

"Get back in line."

Amu nodded and moved back into place.

The warden turned towards Ikuto and pointed at him. "As for _you, _Tsukiyomi, you are coming with me. I have a little treat for you."

A couple of guards dug the tips of their guns into Ikuto's back and led him towards the building, behind Warden Hotori.

"Back to your cells!" an officer shouted. The remaining guards led the rows of prisoners back into the building and towards their designated cells.

After the guards led her to the tiny cell, Amu fell onto her bed and let out a sigh.

"I'm so stupid…"

"Yes. You are," a voice agreed. Utau swung her legs off of her bunk and jumped down. "What were you thinking? Not only did you speak out of line, you questioned _him!" _

"Well… he was… saying awful things…"

"He probably had his reasons!" Utau snapped. "How could you be so stupid?!"

Amu rolled over on her bed. "Okay… I get it…" Amu knew how stupid she acted. For some reason… she didn't regret it. Her instincts told her that there was more to Ikuto than he let on. But… what?

/

_It was dark, too dark. Amu couldn't see an inch in front of her face. But the screams. The screams were very, very clear. Amu shook head but the screams got louder and louder. _

_ 'No!' Amu shouted. _

_ 'He's dead! My daddy's dead!' _

_ Amu shook her head. 'No. No! I didn't make this happen!' _

_ 'You helped him!' _

_ Amu felt the tears fall down her cheeks. _

_ 'Robert's dead. You helped that awful man kill him!' _

_ 'No! No! I didn't! I… I was tricked…' _

_ 'Dead.'_

_ 'Dead!'_

_ 'He's dead! _

_ 'Your fault.'_

_ 'You helped him!' _

_ 'Guilty.' _

_ 'Guilty!' _

_ 'Guilty!'_

_ 'Guilty!'_

_ 'How could you?!' _

_ 'I thought you were my friend!' _

_ 'How could you?!' _

_ Amu shook her head. 'NO!' _

Amu jumped up in bed, sweat falling down her face, heart racing.

Utau pounded on the wall. "BITCH! STOP SCREAMING IN YOUR SLEEP! WAKE ME UP ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!"

Amu sighed and looked up at the bottom of Utau's bunk. Amu closed her eyes, tears slowly forming. She opened her eyes and attempted blinking back the tears but she couldn't. They streamed out of her eyes and Amu bit her lip to keep from crying out. It wasn't working.

She heard Utau sigh. "I hear you. And if you are crying because of me—"

"It's not you," Amu whispered. "It's not you."

Amu saw the mattress above her move slightly as Utau rolled over. "Don't cry. Crying shows weakness. I've learned that the hard way... Kukai thinks it is okay to cry sometimes. Maybe he's right. But don't cry about the past. You can't change it."

"Thanks, Utau," Amu sniffed.

"Whatever," Utau grouched. "Now go to sleep."

Amu smiled. Maybe there was more to Utau, too. There was more to everyone there. Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai… especially Ikuto. Just like there was more to her. All she needed to do was figure out what.

(A/N: YES I am back. For now… I hope you liked this chapter I know it wasn't the longest… I don't own Shugo Chara or anything like that. Life has happened and mine has been chaotic so… yeah… updating has been tough… Sorry…)


End file.
